This is What We Do II
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: Another series of short stories putting the Chaotix and their friends against the weirdos of Earth and Mobious. Can the Chaotix solve each case before it's too late?
1. Future Fatailty

**Bet no one saw this comin! Yeah, I know what some people may be thinkin' _WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!? YOU SHOULD BE WRITING MORE FOR 'MIND GAMES'!_ Well, I've got a bunch of other small random stories in my head, and decided to get 'im out so I can think clearly for my bigger fic! I was gonna just add this to _'This is what we do'_ but I alredy completed it, and decided to make a sequel to it! Anyway, enjoy. The Chaotix are (C)-SEGA, Waffle is (C)-Waffle the Fox, Snow the White Tiger (C)-Rad-Red (DA Name), and Kaity the Chameleon is (C)-Me.**

**Summery: A girl comes to the Chaotix, telling them she's going to die. Now the Chaotix, Kaity and Waffle are on the case to save her, even if this girl won't except their help.**

Chapter 1: Future Fatality

The Chaotix all waited in the agency for a client to come. So far, nothing exciting was happening, Charmy was banging his drub and screaming his own name, Vector was doing his usual task, Espio was teaching Kaity ninja stuff with Waffle watching, and Snow was hanging out with Mighty while he was in town. All was silent in the Chaotix Detective Agency until a 16-year-old girl came through the green door of the agency. She looked a bit small for her age, her hair was blond, clearly dyed, and her eyes were hazel. She walked over to Vector's desk; the others on the team took immediate notice of the girl. She waited quietly as Vector continued to bob his head to the beat of his loud music. Espio tapped Vector on the shoulder.

"Vector, turn your music off." He said, gesturing to the girl in front of him. Vector did as Espio had told him.

"What can we do for ya?" Vector asked the girl, acting professional.

"I sometimes can tell when things are gonna happen," She started, "I dunno how, but I just can...anyway...I think I'm gonna die soon." The girl finished.

"By who?" Espio asked, just as interested in the girl's prediction as his team.

"I dunno." She shrugged, "I just know I'm gonna die."

"Do you know when?" Waffle asked.

"Um..." She thought for a moment, "in two days." She said at last.

"Two days!? How long have you known?" Vector asked, slightly alarmed. The girl was about to answer, but shook her head with a smile.

"Never mind, there's nothing you can do about it anyway." She said, getting up from her spot and heading toward the door.

"Did someone threaten you?" Kaity asked, making the girl stop and face the five.

"No."

"Well than, how can you know?"

"I just know these things."

"We can stop it from happening if you help us."

"No, it won't work."

"Kaity's right, we can stop whoever it is from killing you." Waffle said.

The human girl smiled at the detectives, "You're very kind, but I shouldn't of bothered you with it. I'm sorry."

"Could you at least tell us your name?" Espio asked.

"...Gina...Gina Wilkin" Gina said and dashed out of the agency before anymore questions could be asked.

"So...we takin' the case, Vector?" Charmy asked, looking over to his boss.

"You bet." Vector nodded. "Espio, I want a background check on the Wilkin's and Gina, got it?"

"Sure." Espio shrugged and got on to the search. "Do you think she was telling the truth?" the chameleon asked, typing and scanning pages.

Vector shrugged, "Who knows, but let's check it out, just to be safe."

**Yeah, best play it safe. Wonder if Gina really is gonna be killed...**


	2. Find Facts

**Wow, my longest chapter yet...**

Chapter 2: Find Facts

"She goes to school a S.S. High." Espio said, looking at Gina Wilkin's file. "She lives about three blocks from Waffle, Kaity and Snow." The chameleon observed. Vector wrote down all the information Espio was giving him. "She lives with her father; he's been in jail a couple times for drunk driving."

"Ya think maybe Gina's dad is gonna kill 'er?" Kaity asked.

Vector shrugged off the question, "What about the mother?" he asked.

"She's..." Espio scrolled down to find information on the mother, "deceased." Espio said finally. "For about 6 years."

"So Gina lost her mom at ten-years?" Waffle asked.

Espio nodded, "That's what it looks like, she was murdered. And get this; the report says that Gina told the police about it several days before it happened."

"Made 'er a suspect?" Vector asked.

"Prime suspect."

"They find the killer?"

"Um...jealous high school sweetheart; doesn't give a name."

"Heh, sucks for him." Kaity snickered.

"Okay, Espio and Waffle, and I will go to Gina's house and see what it's like. Kaity, you and Charmy go down to her school and find out anything you can." Vector paused to look at a watch that appeared from hammerspace, "She's probably in school right now. If you find 'er, talk with her friends."

"Got it. Come on, Charmy." Kaity said, racing Charmy out the door. Charmy followed behind yelling after the chameleon.

"Okay, now then, let's go to her house." Vector said, the final three walking toward Gina Wilkin's house.

**OoOoO**

Kaity and Charmy pushed open the doors of Station Square High School at the same time.

"Tie." Kaity said. Charmy only nodded. The two Mobians went on down the hall and found Gina in the library. There was another human boy sitting next to her, he had green-dyed hair and looked like he hadn't slept in days. The two Mobians walked over to the table.

"Mind if we join you?" Kaity asked casually and sat down. The two humans looked up in surprise.

"I guess not." The boy said. "My name's Jared, by the way." He said with a smile. He looked back down to the book in front of him. Charmy looked at the book, it had difficult-looking equations with numbers and letters.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to on equation. Kaity looked leaned over to see it.

"Algebra?" Kaity asked. Jared nodded.

"I have to take a test today, and after the two jelly donuts, and mocha latte, I'm sure I'm gonna ace the test!" he said enthusiastically. He gathered up his books and notes and set off out of the library.

"You're gonna get a B-, Jared." Gina called after him. She looked up at the two detectives with a smile, "He needs an A on the test to have an overall A grade." She explained.

"Right, we're here about-" Kaity was cut off by Gina.

"I know why you're here. And I appreciate your concern, but, it can't be stopped." Gina shrugged.

"Vector says we can stop people from getting hurt, and that's what a detective's job is." Charmy put in.

Gina smiled warmly at the bee. "Something's just can't be stopped. Excuse me, I need to get to class." She politely excused herself and left the library.

"What'd are ya gonna do, Kaity?" Charmy asked.

"Let's go ask around about her." Kaity said, getting up from her spot and also leaving the library with Charmy following.

**OoOoO**

Espio, Vector, and Waffle stood on the stoop of Gina Wilkin's one-story house. Vector rang the door bell again, testing to see if it worked. This time, a man, about forty years of age, answered the door. He had brown hair, and glassy blue eyes.

"Yeah?" he droned.

"Are you Mr. Wilkin?" Vector asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah."

"We're from the Chaotix Detective Agency and your daughter, Gina came and told us she was gonna die. Do you know what that could mean?" the Croc asked, "Maybe something's been goin' on at school..."

"Or you think I have somethin' to do with it." Mr. Wilkin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well..." Vector began, trying to think of a nice way to put it.

"It's 'cause I drink, right?" Mr. Wilkin finished Vector's thought, "I'm tryin' ta stop for my daughter." He said.

"For how long?" Espio asked.

"Three years."

"And you haven't stopped?" Waffle asked. Vector nudged her lightly.

"I dunno why she'd tell you she's gonna die, I haven't had a drink in months."

"We found that she predicted her mother's death." Espio said, this got him a glare from the older man. "Did she tell you or her mom about it before it happened?" Espio asked, ignoring the glare.

"Yeah, she told us." His voice now sounded bitter. "We thought she was just tryin' ta scare us."

"And then, Miss. Wilkin was killed, right?" Waffle put in.

"Yeah...Look, she's probably just screwin' around with you guys, she's always sayin' stuff's gonna happen."

"Does it usually?"

"I dunno, I don't pay attention."

"Okay...Um, thanks for yer time, sir." Vector said, leading his teammates off the stoop and onto the sidewalk.

**Can't think of much to say here...**


	3. Info Swap

**More short Chapters. and they'll probably only be one or two chapters after this one.**

Chapter 3: Info Swap

Kaity and Charmy walked down the halls and found Gina at her locker. The bell for class ending had just rung. Kaity and Charmy tried to get Gina to talk more but she politely refused and left for the day. A group of Mobians came up to the two detectives.

"Don't bother with her, she's just a freak." A grey panther said. He was about 16 and obviously the leader of the pack, the other panthers in the group nodded or murmured in agreement. "Me on the other hand," he said with a smile, "Best quarterback on the football team." He directed his smile to Kaity "Name's Jack, Jack Potters." Kaity looked at the panther, her face clearly showing disgust at the panther's attempt to flirt with her.

"You're pathetic." Kaity said plainly. With that she left the group with Charmy following her.

**OoOoO**

The team met back at the agency a while later.

"We didn't see 'er with many friends." Kaity said.

"Only one." Charmy put in.

"And there was this guy...Jack somethin', he called 'er a 'freak'."

"The girl's dad didn't seem to be dangerous and seemed fine." Espio said. Vector jotted down the notes as fast as his hand would allow.

"But what'd he mean when he said 'I dunno why she'd tell you she's gonna die, I haven't had a drink in months'." Waffle asked, sitting close to Espio, "Did he try to kill 'er before?" They all stopped to think about Waffle's statement.

"Hmm...Maybe...Espio, do a check on the guy." Vector commanded. Espio instantly got on the task. "I did manage to talk to Gina's teachers." Vector said, "They said she was acting normal." He also jotted this down.

"Maybe she's hiding it from everyone else." Kaity shrugged.

"But why?" Espio asked, his fingers going rapidly over the keyboard. "Found 'im." The gang of detectives looked at the screen to see what they could find.

"Look, he did try and kill Gina!" Charmy said, pointing to a paragraph.

"He was a heavy drinker at the time." Waffle observed. "Ya think he's okay now?"

"Maybe, but let's not rest our guard." Espio said thoughtfully. "What about Gina's friend?"

"He only gave a first name; Jared." Charmy said. Espio typed the name after hacking the school's student roster page and pulled all 'Jared' names. "There!" Charmy pointed to a picture of Jared Rosher.

"Background check?" Espio asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep." Vector nodded. Espio clicked on his file and pulled up his entire history. "He's clean." Espio sighed and closed out of the file.

"Potters!" Kaity cried suddenly "Look up Jack Potters." Espio did as Kaity instructed.

"Wow, nice find." Espio smirked. The file was loaded with both positive and negative comments and stories on the panther.

"Look, drug dealin' last year." Waffle pointed out. "Got 'im suspended from the foot ball team and school for a week."

"Was caught with steroids." Vector read.

"And look who caught him both times." Espio said, highlighting a name; Gina Wilkin.

**Hmm...two suspects now...So, who dunnit?**


	4. Who Dunnit?

**Wow, lotsa updates tonight...Gettin' closer to the end...**

Chapter 4: Who Dunnit?

The night came and went. The crew of five got to work on the case, one day until Gina's predicted death. The team had done all the research they could and now sat down to think. Who was planning to kill Gina? The question on everybody's mind.

"I think it may be her dad." Vector said. "Maybe he'll get mad at her about what we told 'im and kill 'er in a drunken rage."

"Or, it could be Jack Potters." Espio said. "Getting rid of Gina could do wonders for his football scholarship he's bound to get."

"As well as make it easier for him to hide his drug secrets." Waffle said.

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong." Kaity suggested, "We haven't even bothered to consider Jared a suspect cause of his record."

"Well, yeah..."Vector agreed quietly

"Maybe he's jealous of Gina for some reason and wants her dead."

"And we're still assuming she actually is gonna be killed." Espio said.

"If she isn't, then it was still good experience." Vector shrugged. The conflict went on longer, each member putting in a reasonable argument.

Kaity stood up, "I'm gonna go see how Jared's doin'." Kaity said and left.

**OoOoO**

Kaity arrived at the school in a little bit. A bell rang just as she entered, she found Jared easily in the mob of kids leaving the building for the day. He held a paper in his hand, he looked upset.

"Hey Jared." Kaity smiled a fake smile.

"Oh...hey." Jared said gloomily.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't get an A on my test...I got a B-." he sighed. Kaity could feel her heart suddenly stop, remembering Gina's prediction.

"Where's Gina now?" she asked.

"I dunno, she never showed up to school today." By now, the school hall was empty, Jared walked passed Kaity and out to the buses. But Kaity stayed in her spot, thinking about the case. Most of what Gina had predicted was coming true according to what they knew. Longer she stood there; something didn't add up, it was in front of her, she knew it! She stopped her deep thinking when quiet chanting seemed to echo through the empty halls. Regaining her senses, Kaity invisibly stood against a locker as hooded figures walked down the hall, chanting in Old Mobian. She knew a little, what she did pick up was 'accept our sacrifice'. Kaity waited until they had gone and dashed out of the school and back to the agency.

**OoOoO**

Kaity slammed open the door of the agency startling Espio and Vector out of a heated argument of how someone could predict something. "Call Gina." Kaity panted. "See if she's home." No one moved for a moment. "Now!" Kaity commanded. Vector scrambled over to the phone, not wanting to see what Kaity would do. He quickly punched in the number and waited for someone to pick up. Vector hung up after a minute of waiting.

"Answering machine." Vector explained.

"Oh no...Guys, get down to the school! Somethin' weird's goin' on." Kaity said and rushed off out the door. Night was settling over Station Square as the four detectives raced toward the Station Square High School.

**What's with the hooded guys? What's goin' on at the school? Will we ever find out!?**


	5. Future Fatality: SOLVED

**The final chapter of Future Fatality. Enjoy it.**

Chapter 5: Future Fatality: SOLVED

The gang of four burst into the school and almost collided with Jack Potters.

"What're you doin' here?" Vector asked.

"Teachers held me after for detention." Jack explained in a moody tone. "What about you?"

"We got a report if somethin' weird goin' on down here." Espio replied.

"I haven't heard anything." Jack said with a shrug. "Now then, if you don't mind, I gotta get some stuff outta my locker." The panther didn't wait for a reply; he walked past the detectives and down the hall. The four detectives walked out of the school with a sigh.

"Maybe Kaity was messin' with us." Vector said.

"She wouldn't kid about something like this." Espio said thoughtfully.

"She wouldn't joke at all." Charmy muttered.

"Hey guys...why would that kid be here for detention...at seven at night?" Waffle asked. The whole team stopped and it suddenly hit them. They pushed on the doors, but nothing happened.

"Locked!" Espio growled.

**OoOoO**

Jack walked swiftly down the hall; he had gone to his locker to grab hooded robes he needed for the ceremony. He went down the hall; aware that a number of others were following him, all dressed in a similar fashion. Jack thrust open a door that was never bothered by other students. The line of people followed in and sat in a circle. Jack, being the leader, stood at the head of the circle.

"Everyone got their candles?" he asked. The others nodded. "Okay, let's get started." He chanted in Old Mobian while each person lit up their candle. The candle were lit and the chanting stopped. "Are we sure no one will disturb us?" Jack asked expectantly. A brown panther nodded with a huge grin.

"I used this really cool trick my brother showed me on the door." He gloated.

"Shut up! We need to get this done." Jack snapped. The brown panther bowed his head like the others in the circle. Again, Jack began chanting Old Mobian and pulled a blind folded Gina out from the darkness. "Accept our offering of blood, and return to out world." He said in English. He ripped the blind fold off of Gina, who looked petrified. "Don't be scared, you're dying for a good reason." Jack smirked. One from the circle stood up and pulled away their hood. A purple female chameleon the Jack recognized.

"And that's where we stop." Kaity grinned. Jack left Gina on the ground and lunged at Kaity, holding a dagger tightly. Kaity easily side-stepped and he panther fell to the ground. "Ya know what sucks? You're dumb little demon thing never came." Kaity sneered.

"You mean that 'dumb little demon'?" Jack answered, pointing behind Kaity where a demon about three feet taller than Kaity stood.

"...That's right...we never get it easy." Kaity sighed. The demon lunged at Kaity, she threw her arms up in front of her waiting for the blow. The demon let out a sudden screech and landed with a _THUD_ on the ground. Kaity rested her guard to see Espio standing on top of the demon.

**OoOoO**

"I'll get the girl outta here; you guys take care of the freaks." Espio said. Kaity nodded and joined her friends in the battle taking place. Espio carefully helped Gina to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. Gina looked from Espio to Kaity and back to Espio.

"She'll tell you someday." Was all she said. Espio looked strangely at the girl and over to Kaity. He shook of what the girl had told him and raced toward the door. Espio pulled the door open and his hand shot out to catch an object flying toward Gina. She let out a sudden gasp when she realized it was an arrow.

"Ya see?" Espio snapped the arrow with one hand. "Things can be stopped." Gina smiled, but it disappeared as she suddenly dropped to the floor, lifeless. "Gina!" Espio cried out in sudden surprise. He felt for a pulse, nothing. His team had obviously won the battle, now they were standing at Espio's side, looking down at Gina. "No pulse."

"I guess she really was gonna die." Waffle said sadly. They rushed her to the hospital, hoping she still had a chance to live.

The five left the hospital, Gina's father was there now and broken up over his daughters death.

"Her family had a history of heart problems." Waffle murmured quietly. "Why wasn't it in her records?"

"Maybe they didn't thin she had it." Kaity suggested in a quiet tone.

"But in any case, we tried our best. And we got that Jack weirdo thrown in jail. So, it kinda worked out." Vector put in. The other nodded in agreement.

"Maybe predicted that too!" Charmy said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Guess we'll never know now." Waffle shrugged.

"How'd you guys get into the school anyway?" Kaity asked.

"Ventilation system." Waffle explained. "You wouldn't believe what they put in that thing." Waffle shuddered as if it were a terrible memory.

"Yeah, but, he case is closed now." Vector said feeling the mood getting lighter.

**Yay! The first one's done! and I may refer to other stories in the up-coming short stories for this series. So don't be suprised if you read something about this case again. Hope ya liked it. Next case is comin' soon.**


	6. Train Trick

**Okay, I finally make a new case. This one was actually taken from a Case Closed episode (Or Detective Conan, which ever name you prefer) Right, the Chaotix are (C) to SEGA, Waffle the Fox is copyright Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon is mine, and Snow the White Tiger is (C) Rad-Red (DA Name). Enjoy.**

**Summery: The Chaotix say good-bye to Mighty after his stay and meet two med. students on their express train back to S.S. Things seem to be good until a murder is discovered on the other train. Now They have to figure out who killed the victim before it's too late.**

Chapter 1: Train Trick

Waffle pulled Espio along happily. "Hurry up, Vector, we're gonna miss our train!" she called back to the crocodile.

"Why can't we just get on this one? It'll take us to the same place." Vector groaned.

"We can't, our tickets are for line two, this is line one." Waffle explained.

"She's gotta point, Vector." Snow called after her older friend. The gang had just seen Mighty off and had a plan to take the express train back to Station Square. The gang of six raced up the stairway, with a pair of men running to catch the train also. Kaity and one of the two, a slim man with brown hair wearing a white shirt and a reversible green jacket, met eyes and suddenly took off running at similar speeds and raced down the hallway over-hanging the train tracks. The human won by several inches. He smiled triumphantly. Kaity merely shrugged, not admitting she was beaten.

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix and their friends all sat down just as the train began to move.

"Seeing Mighty again was nice." Snow said dreamily.

"Yeah, it was fun, I guess." Kaity shrugged.

"No! I don't want it!" A voice said harshly in the seat next to the Chaotix. The gang looked over, the man with brown hair looked mad at his friend, a slightly chubby man, also wearing a white shirt, and about the brown-haired man's age, which was mid-twenty's.

"O-okay then, no need ta shout." The other man said in a quivering voice. The man with the brown hair muttered something.

"I'm going to the dining car." He said promptly and walked off with his friend protesting.

"I think he's mad." Charmy observed. The man still in the seat looked over at the six, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, you're that guy we saw on our way here." Vector said.

"That's right, I thought you looked familiar. You're friend raced with Nickolas." The man said, looking at Kaity with a kind smile. Kaity smiled politely back with a nod. "My name's Jeff, by the way."

"I'm Charmy!" Charmy said happily. The rest of the gang was introduced quickly.

"So, what're you all here for?" Jeff asked.

"One of our friends had to leave, so we brought 'im here." Vector explained. "What about you guys?"

"We're on a trip with out medical school." Jeff said.

"Medical students? How come it's only you two then?" Kaity asked.

"Well, we were supposed to be on the line one, but I'm afraid Nick got out tickets mixed up."

"What was the screaming about?" Vector asked.

"Oh, well, ya see, Nick bought me the ticket and dinner, so I wanted to pay 'im back. But he wouldn't accept it. So, I tried to force it on him. Then he got angry and left." The train slowly pulled to a stop. The gang looked out the window. They were stopped at station one of Future City.

"We get off next, right?" Charmy asked.

"Yep, Station Square is the express' final stop." Waffle nodded.

"See? We could of just got on line two and came ta the same place." Vector whined.

"No, line one left five minutes ago." Espio said, looking at the train schedule. "But we'll get to Station Square at the same time." He put in. Vector groaned and turned on his music to pass the time.

**OoOoO**

The train finally came to a stop and the six Mobians exited with Jeff following.

"Hey, Jeff!" A voice called. It was Nickolas, only this time, his voice was much more cheery. "I'm sorry about snapping at ya." He said, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff smiled. Nick smiled also and led his friend over to a small snack stand and bought his friend a root beer.

"I'll just dig out some change." Nick said quietly to himself. Espio caught sight of the mass amount on quarters Nick was carrying in his wallet. _'What's he need all those quarters for?'_ Espio asked himself. Before his mind could come up with a reasonable answer, a pair of police men ran past.

"What's goin' on?" Waffle asked.

"Someone's been murdered on line one!" and alarmed passenger replied.

**Yeah, I did change some things, like stop names, people names, bascially names is all I changed.**


	7. Falling in Place

**Wow, probably one of the longest chapters I've ever done in this series...**

Chapter 2: Falling in Place

"Do they know who was killed?" Snow asked.

"We only know he was a medical student." One of the cops informed them.

"A medical student?" Jeff repeated, "He could be from out group, Nick." He turned toward his friend.

"Maybe." Nick shrugged. Espio looked at the two students.

"Hey Nick, you're button looks like it's loose." Espio pointed to the top button of Nick's jacket.

"Oh, thanks." He said, whipping his finger across the button, "Wouldn't wanna lose that." Jeff and Nick began walking toward the crime scene.

**OoOoO**

"Guys, come on. We might as well investigate; we are the Chaotix after all." Vector grinned. Espio noticed Nick stop suddenly and cast a horrified look toward the Chaotix. Jeff brought Nick out of his trance and the two went to the scene, followed by the Chaotix and co.

**OoOoO**

The victim, like Jeff and Nick, wore a white shirt.

"It's Alex!" Jeff breathed.

"You know him?" one of the cops asked.

"Yes, he was a friend of ours; we were all on a trip together." The Chaotix looked at the body sitting in the seat.

"Look at 'is fingers." Kaity pointed out. They all seemed to be at odd angles. "Looks like someone broke 'em all."

"This was probably just a robbery gone wrong." Vector shrugged, showing his team the empty wallet.

"He must have had a heart attack." Another cop said, "He shows all symptoms of a heart attack."

"But look, he got an injection of some kind." Charmy said, pointing to a small hole in the victim's arm.

"Potassium chloride can imitate the signs of a heart attack, but it's hard to do. Even for a skilled doctor." Espio said, he noticed Nickolas throw a sharp glare at the detectives.

"Doctors have syringes and potassium chloride, don't they?" Kaity said.

"But we didn't find a syringe when we searched the body." A cop said.

Espio left the train cart to think, when he heard the police interviewing a woman who was sitting near the victim. The woman was slim and fit, gold and silver hung from her ears and neck, and several diamond rings were on her fingers.

"You saw a man with a navy blue coat, a sunglasses and a mustache attack the victim?" the police man asked.

"Yes." The woman answered. Espio stood in his place, wondering about the victim, and the robbery. Katy suddenly interrupted his thoughts

"Espio, Vector wants you ta interview one of that people the victim saw last." She reported. "And if ya find Charmy, lemme know, okay? He ran off and I can't find 'im." Espio nodded and found Vector.

"I need ya ta talk with that lady over there." Vector said, pointing to a lady pushing a snack cart.

"Okay." The snack lady smiled at Espio as he approached her.

"Hello, you must be Detective Espio." She smiled

"Yes, I am." He replied plainly "What contact did you have with the victim?"

"He was the last person I served before we stopped. I can't remember what it was he ordered, but I remember him 'cause he only had a ten and I had to give all his change in quarters." She smiled as if she had heard a joke, "I remember him joking about going to an arcade later. But that's the last I saw of him." She said.

"Okay, thanks." Espio said. Espio went over to Waffle, who was sitting on a near-by bench. "Hey Waffle, can I see the train schedule?" he asked. Waffle nodded and handed Espio the schedule.

"Ya think maybe the times have something to do with the case?" Waffle asked.

"Maybe..." Espio said. He looked at the times for the Mystic Ruin stop. The two trains were five minutes apart at the stop. Line one stopped at platform four. _'If it is Nick, he'd have to find a way to get onto line two.' _Espio pondered.

"Jeff looks kinda scared." Waffle observed, bringing Espio out of his thoughts. The two walked over to Jeff. "Is something bothering ya?" Waffle asked.

"Um, no...it's just-" Jeff started but was stopped by Nick.

"No need to cover for me, ya see," He began, "Alex and I got into a bit of a fight last night. He said I was taking rebates from pharmaceutical companies, which basically means free money for writing prescriptions."

"A guy like him would've at least put up a fight about something like that." Vector muttered as Jeff and Nickolas went off in another direction. Waffle went off with Espio.

"So, who do ya think did it?" Waffle asked.

"I'm not sure how he did it, but I think it might have been Nickolas." Espio told her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late, something happened." The two detectives looked up; Nick was talking on a sleek black cell phone. _'His cell phone...'_ Espio thought.

"You guys seen Charmy?" Kaity asked. Waffle shook her head, as did Espio. "Dang it, where'd he run off too?" Kaity took off running in another direction.

"It's not that big of an emergency, Charmy's always running off." Waffle said. Something struck Espio suddenly. _'I've got it! I know how he did it!'_ Espio exclaimed to himself. He jumped up and turned to Waffle.

"Waffle, tell everyone to go to the security chief's office." He said.

"Um, okay." Waffle went off to do as Espio had asked her to.

**Did Nick really do it? Or was it someone else?**


	8. Train Trick: SOLVED

**Yeah, only three chapters long, sorry people.**

Chapter 3: Train Trick: SOLVED

The police, Jeff, Nickolas, and the Chaotix crew assembled in the security chief's office, just as Espio had asked.

"So, you know who did it, eh?" Nick asked. "Okay, who did it?"

"I'll get to that in a minute." Espio said, "As we all know, a medical student was killed on line one, no one on that line, of course, did it."

"How do you know?" Nick snapped, "Look, I'm a busy man, and I need to leave sometime soon." He said, realizing his tones.

"Alright," Espio nodded with a knowing smile, "Just give me ten minutes of your time."

"You're gonna solve a case in ten minutes? I doubt it." Nick sat down across from Espio.

"Well, things could go faster, if you confess, that is." Nick looked up sharply at the chameleon.

"You have no proof." Nick said as calmly as he could manage.

"I'll get to the proof in a minute, unless you'd like to tell them how you did it. It's very clever."

"But Espio, Nick was on line two, with us." Vector protested.

"We assume that 'cause we saw him." Espio said calmly. "But remember he left for the dining car? It's the last car on both lines."

"So then, he transferred at Mystic Ruin?" Snow asked.

"Right."

"But how?" Jeff asked, "It's impossible to transfer this time of the day."

"Simple, a phone call."

"Phone call?" Kaity asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, if he made the call sound urgent enough, they'd delay the train." Espio explained. "Nick called just minutes before line two arrived. When line two came to a stop he reversed his jacket, and put on a mustache and sunglasses. Then, he sprinted up the stair way from the dining car and to line one."

"But how could he get to line one?" Vector asked.

"Kaity, do you remember your little foot race with Nick?" Kaity crossed her arms but didn't reply. "I thought so, if he and Kaity can run at a similar speed, he'd make it. He must have made it just in time, once on line one, he made his way to Alex's seat and gave him the lethal injection. And once we got to Station Square, he re-boarded line two."

"Yes, this is starting to make sense." The head an officer said, turning from two others. "The lost and found got an urgent message about important business documents on line one. But when we searched, there were no documents"

"That's crazy, I was still on line two. Unless you have a camera that can prove otherwise." Nick stood up and walked toward the door. "We're done here."

"Not so fast." Espio said coolly. Nick stopped and turned on his heels, a death glare pointed at the chameleon detective.

"I thought we were done here, you have no proof."

"Sure I do."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Well, earlier, I noticed the amount of change in your wallet." Espio shrugged. Nick's eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

"And?" Nick growled.

"To make the authorities think it was just a robbery gone wrong, the killer would have had to move the money Alex had to his own wallet." Espio explained.

Nick grinned, "What's your point?"

"My point is fingerprints."

"It won't help you, detective, ya see, last night I had Alex buy me cigarettes, he gave me change. So I wouldn't be surprised if Alex's fingerprints are all over my money."

"Who said anything about Alex's fingerprints?" a sly grin slid onto Espio's tan muzzle.

"What? Then who's fingerprints?" Vector asked.

"...The snack lady!" Waffle cried out suddenly.

"Yes, the snack lady. Alex had bought something on the train before he died. The snack lady remembered him because she had to give all his change back in coins." Espio looked at Nick; his eyes gave his shock and fear away. Espio only smiled. "If even one fingerprint of the snack girl is on any of your change, it'll prove you're the killer, Nickolas."

Jeff looked to Nick in a state of shock, "Nick, is it true?" he asked. Nick fell to his knees, only minutes away from tears. "What Alex said, it's true."

"Yes, it's true. All true. I was taking the hospital's pharmaceutical rebates. Alex saw me making an exchange one night, the he black-mailed me. He wanted money, he said if I didn't pay him, he pass duplicates onto my medical association. I couldn't let 'im do that, that would've buried me, my career! I tried to buy them off of him, but he wouldn't sell. That's when I decided to kill him, I couldn't take any chances."

"even if Alex had kept his mouth shut, the authorities would've caught on sooner or later. But you took the coward's way out and devised this little plot.

"I can't believe you figured it out. It was perfect!"

"No crime is perfect." Espio said finally. The police escorted Nickolas out and to a squad car.

**OoOoO**

The team walked down the street back to Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Espio, that was amazing!" Kaity cooed, "How'd you figure it out?"

"Espio can solve any crime." Waffle said, hugging Espio. Espio only nodded. The chameleon broke away from Waffle's grip and walked close by Kaity.

"Hey Kaity, remember Gina Wilkin?" Espio asked.

"Yep." She replied.

"She said 'she'll tell you someday'." Espio said. He didn't see Kaity's muzzle get a few shades redder. "What'd she mean by that?"

"Um...I dunno. Maybe she was a little crazy. She was gonna die soon, remember." Kaity said quickly.

"Yeah, but she seemed like she was sane." Espio pondered.

"Well then, I dunno what ta tell ya." Kaity shrugged. "Hey guys!" She called over her shoulder after realizing they were ahead of the gang, "Keep up!" Espio and Kaity slowed down for their friends to catch up. He saw Vector whisper something to Kaity and received a hard punch on the shoulder and an evil glare from the female chameleon.

**Yay, another successful case! More to come...as soon as I update.**


	9. Beenapped!

**Just when I thought I was gonna have writer's block, Espiowarror saved me with this idea! So, this story was Espiowarror's idea, the Chaotix and anyone you know from an offical SEGA game are (C)-SEGA, Waffle the Fox is (C) Waffle the Fox, Kaity the Chameleon and another Mobian in the story are (C)-Kaity the Chameleon (That's me!) And Snow the White Tiger is (C)- Rad-Red**

**Summery: Charmy's been kidnapped and the Chaotix and co. have to solve the case and save him before the bee's time is up.**

Chapter 1: Bee-napped!

"Vector! Can we go to the carnival now?" Charmy asked in his normal, hyper-active tones.

"No, Charmy. Not today." Vector growled, obviously, he'd been asked more than once.

"Hey Espio! Can we-"

"No." Espio said simply. Charmy moaned, no one would go to the carnival with him.

"I'm goin' down to the park, okay?" he said, suddenly brightening.

"Be back before dark." Vector said.

"That's not fair! Espio gets to stay out as long as he wants!" Charmy cried.

"Listen to Mr. Mom, Charmy." Waffle said, looking at the bee irritably. Charmy, didn't argue anymore after the glance Waffle had thrown him. Charmy quickly flew out the door and toward the park.

"Some one should go keep an eye on 'im." Vector said thoughtfully. "I nominate Kaity."

"After I finish this chapter, I wanna see who's gonna get killed by the bear." Kaity said, absorbed in her book.

"Read it on the way there." Vector said, walking over to Kaity's place and picking her up by the back of her shirt and setting her on her feet. Kaity rolled her eyes defiantly, and Vector gave her a shove toward the door.

"Fine, but if he starts covering me with flowers or something, I'm leaving." She deliberately slammed the door hard and left for the park.

**OoOoO**

Charmy sat in a field where he and Cream usually hung out, it was covered in flowers of all kinds. He smiled when he saw Kaity approaching, and flew to her with his usual happy disposition.

"Hey Kaity! You wanna pick some flowers?" He asked cheerfully.

"No." Kaity replied and made herself comfortable on a sturdy branch of a tree. "I'm just here to make sure you don't get lost or somethin'." Now her attention was turned back to her book. Charmy looked up at his friend, disappointment shown clearly in his features.

"Okay...I'll just play by myself then..." his voice tone saying he was upset. He buzzed off, not getting a response from the chameleon in the tree.

**OoOoO**

It was starting to get dark when Kaity closed her book at last. She gracefully jumped down from her spot and looked around the field for her younger friend.

"Charmy! Come on, we gotta go home!" she called. No answer. No happily buzzing wings, no happy shouts, not even a protest of leaving. "Charmy?" she said again, this time quieter as she walked slowly into the field of flowers she had left Charmy to play in. Her footsteps quickened and her voice rose to a shout. "Charmy! Charmy!" she yelled, now running at full speed through the flowers and shouting frantically for her friend. She stopped on the other side, a lake Espio had taken her to for training, sat quietly, the sun glimmering on its surface. Kaity looked around, trying to focus. Everything looked normal, except for a small pile of flowers that looked like they had bee crushed. Whatever had happened, the chameleon concluded, Charmy had been here and struggled to get away, but ended up being caught. Kaity slowed her breathing, trying to get her heart rate to do the same. She dashed off; now her adrenaline levels gave her running energy. She arrived at the CDA just in time to hear the phone ring.

**OoOoO**

Vector picked up the phone and spoke in a professional tone.

"Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we be of service?" There was a pause; whoever was on the other line was talking. "Hey, Charmy, where are- A what?" he voice seemed to get weak. His eyes suddenly showed anger and he screamed into the phone; "You'd better let 'im go, or else I'll-" Vector's angry rant was cut off and the croc seemed to sink into his seat. "Don't...don't hurt 'im." Vector's voice was pleading and anyone could see tears forming in his eyes. The rest of the team stood in silence, waiting eagerly for Vector's next words. He nodded slowly; "Okay...he'd better not be hurt at all." He growled into the phone before slamming it down onto the receiver.

"What's up, Vector? Snow asked, all of them now standing around the desk.

Vector took a deep breath before he answered. "Charmy's been kidnapped."

**Yes! Finally started with a new story! If you wanna hear the phone call, tell me and I'll put it in the next chapter.**


	10. Start from the Beginning

**Deleted scene! Vector's phone conversation:**

_Vector picked up the phone and spoke in a professional tone._

_"Hello, Chaotix Detective Agency, how may we be of service?"_

_"V-Vector? It was Charmy's voice, he sounded scared and on the brink of crying, "It's Charmy...this is a ransom note."_

_"A...A wha?" Vector's voice seemed to squeak. _

_"Hello." Another voice, much deeper than Charmy's, yet familiar._

_"You'd better let 'im go, or else I'll-" Vector began, fury buildng in him but was forced to be calm._

_"Now, now. I suggest you be good. Less you want something to happen to you're little friend." Vector heard Charmy whimper in the background._

_"Vector, I'm scared!" Charmy cried._

_"Don't...don't hurt 'im." Vector said at last, feeling defeated. Tears threatened to push throught Vector's eyes._

_"He won't, unless you don't do as I say." the kidnapper said, his voice clearly showing his deranged delight. "You and your team surrender themselves, or Charmy will die at eight-twenty tomorrow." he said darkly. "Are my terms clear?"_

_"Okay...he'd better not be hurt at all." Vector growled._

_"And indeed he shan't. I'll be waiting for you at Emerald Coast tomorrow. If you're truly good detectives, you'll find me." Vector heard the dial tone ring in his ear and he hung up also._

Chapter 2: Start at the Beginning

The rest of the team took a deep breath, taking this in quietly. Vector's gaze burned into the female chameleon who stood a step away from her friends. Vector went around the desk and chased Kaity around the room. Even thought Kaity was fast, not even Sonic could out-run an angry Vector. And the room didn't work in her favor either. Vector toppled the locker standing near, which made Kaity stop to avoid getting crushed. None of the others could make a move before Kaity was cornered and suspended in the air by Vector. He held the chameleon at eye level, leaving about a foot of space between the floor and Kaity.

"You were supposed ta be watchin' him!" Vector growled.

"I know." Kaity said, looking at the floor.

"Well, what were ya doin'?"

"Reading a book." Kaity admitted weakly.

Vector sighed, "You gotta learn some responsibility, ya know that?"

"Responsibility?" Kaity scoffed, "Vector, as soon as you remember to water your Chia Pet, then you can come talk to me about responsibility." There was a moment of silence as everyone suddenly pictured the little puppy-looking Chia Pet withering away in Vector's room.

Snow finally spoke, well, sang actually. "Cha-cha-cha Chia!" Vector rolled his eyes and dropped Kaity to the floor.

"You were supposed to watch 'im." The croc repeated.

"Even if I was watching him, I wouldn't have seen what happened." Kaity said, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Charmy was attacked down by the lake, Espio knows where, I would've seen or heard anything from where I was."

"Where were you?" Espio asked.

"That tree on the other side of that flower field Charmy and Cream like so much."

"She's right, that field's pretty big." Waffle replied with a shrug. "But we have to stop talking and figure this all out." She said, "What did the kidnapper say?" Vector explained everything he'd heard from the kidnapper.

"What else?" Snow asked.

"Whadda mean, 'what else'?" Vector asked, his tone was both annoyed and worried.

"Background noise." Snow explained. "Maybe something you heard can help us find a location.

"Um...I heard...a crashing...like a wave." Vector said, thinking hard.

"That would be Emerald Coast." Espio said thoughtfully. "The only ocean in the area."

"Good, what else?" Waffle said, grabbing a notebook and scribbling down everything.

"I heard a _THUD_ then a _CLANG _and it kept repeating every now and then."

"We have 'till eight-twenty tomorrow night." Kaity said, remembering what Vector had said.

"Why eight-twenty? Why not eight or eight-thirty?" Snow asked.

"Given the choice, I'd take eight-thirty." Espio mused.

"There's gotta be something important about that time..."Waffle said thoughtfully.

"And we gotta find the kidnapper." Vector added. "Before eight-twenty tomorrow."

"Well, it's about ten now." Waffle said, looking up at the clock, "That gives us about twenty-two hours to solve this case."

"You seriously think we can do that?" Kaity asked.

"Sure we can." Vector put an arm around Kaity's shoulder in a friendly manner, "We're that Chaotix Detective Agency."

"We only have a bit to go on, but I guess we can try." Kaity shrugged.

"Should I trace the call?" Espio asked.

"Nah, not even a newbie criminal is that stupid." Vector shook his head. Vector gave out assignments and each member rush to their job.

**solve a case it 22 hours...That's like going around the world in 40 days! Seems mpossible. But I bet the Chaotix can save Charmy in time.**


	11. Where? Who?

**This looked so much bigger in the document...not to mention better...**

Chapter 3: Where? Who?

Espio and Snow were assigned finding out anything they could about Charmy's location. Leaving the others to finding out his kidnapper's identity.

**OoOoO**

The day started early for the detectives. Espio and Snow walked around the town, listening for any place you can hear the ocean. They came up with only two locations, near Twinkle Park, or on the beach. Espio searched Twinkle park area and Snow took the beach.

**OoOoO**

Now that they had found a general location, finding the _thud_ and _clang _would be easier. Espio searched around and listened intently for anything that sounded like what he was listening for. The hours seemed to go by quickly as he circled the parks outside; people walking around inside the park only slowed his search down. Then he suddenly heard what he was looking for. _THUD, CLANG!_ He looked around expectantly, a rollercoaster flew overhead, parting from the track for only a second before hitting it once again, exciting the riders. He had found the _clang_, but where was the _thud_? Again, the _THUD_ sounded, this time, he could instantly find where it was coming from. A milk bottle game, someone had missed the bottle stack. The ninja looked at his watch, almost one in the afternoon. He knew this had to be where the kidnapper had Charmy. He ran off in the direction of the agency to tell of his findings.

**OoOoO**

Snow wondered around the carnival that sat just on the sand's edge. There were some people there, but most came at night for the light shows the rides had only and night. The smell of cotton candy, funnel cake, and other carnival treats filled the air. So far, Snow hadn't seen or heard anything close to what she needed to hear. Most people were only riding rides. Only a few people were in the midway, even less playing games strewn around the rented space. She found several ball tossing games, a few guess-your-weight stands and a test-your-strength game. All which had barely and even no players. The staff didn't seem to encourage passer-bys to play either. Only the ocean waves could be heard pounding the sand along with screaming and giggles of guests. Time seemed to pass slowly as she searched every nook and cranny for a clue to where Charmy may be hidden. Nothing. She sighed and got on her way back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, seeing that only seven hours were left to solve the case.

**OoOoO**

Kaity, Waffle and Vector were out and walking around, listening to any voices they heard carefully and talking about what the kidnapper had said.

"He talked like he already knew me." Vector said. "It's like he expected me to know him."

"Well then, why didn't he just come down to the agency?" Kaity remarked with sarcasm.

"All we have to go on are sounds." Waffle said seriously, "If we could all hear his voice, I'll bet one of us could recognize the voice."

"Maybe...unless he changed his voice to throw us off." Kaity pondered.

"Nah, sounded pretty natural." Vector shrugged.

"Okay, what else?"

"Um...that's it." Vector admitted sheepishly. The two girls sighed. Waffle looked up to a clock above the train station, almost two in the afternoon.

"We're runnin' outta time, guys." Waffle said, pointing to the clock, "If we don't figure this out, Charmy's gonna die." Vector could feel a sting of fear hit him at the last three words. But suddenly stopped, he remembered the voice now!

"Girls! We gotta go back ta the agency!" he said in an excited tone.

"Why?" Kaity asked.

"I know who the kidnapper is!" Vector grinned and took off running before either of his friends could question him.

**Do they have a location? Do they have the kidnapper? Why am I asking these questions?**


	12. Nearly There

**Almost done with this one. Has anyone figured out who did it yet? Or where Charmy is? And I know I haven't been updating 'Mind Games' I just have no modivation for it right now...but it'll come back eventually.**

Chapter 4: Nearly There

The gang sat down, waiting for Vector to speak after they had swapped information and learned what the other teams had learned. They had less than half an hour before Charmy was killed.

"Okay, who did it?" Snow asked at last.

"Think about it, who hates us and wants us dead?" Vector questioned.

"Malice!" Waffle said.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Eggman." Espio said in his usual tone.

"Him too but think more-"

"Every gang within the city limits." Kaity cut in.

"Yes, but think more...supernatural enemies."

"Fear!" the two chameleons and fox said at once.

"Right." Vector said. "It all makes sense, if he's fear, then he'd want us good a scared and ready to agree to anything."

"Plus, he wants us dead 'cause we keep dodgin' 'im." Espio put in nodding his head.

"Okay, we have a 'who', now what about a 'where'?" Waffle asked.

"I think it's down by Twinkle Park." Espio said, explaining about what he had heard.

"Wait, I just thought of somethin." Vector said. The others looked at him eagerly for his answer. "There were a lot more _thud_s than there were _clang_s." He said.

"And you're telling us this now because...?" Kaity said, her voice trailing off for Vector to finish.

"I just remembered!" Vector said offensively. They all sighed and sat back down to think. The coaster ran repeatedly through the day, making it more likely for the _cling_ to be heard more often, than a game. "Maybe we should a just takin' Charmy ta the carnival yesterday, would a saved us this case. I could easily get 'im a prize from that 'test-your-strength' thing." Vector muttered. Waffle suddenly sat up straight, something suddenly clicked in her mind.

"I know where Charmy is!" Waffle squealed.

"Really? Where?" Espio asked, jumping up and following his girlfriend out the door.

**OoOoO**

Waffle stood at the entrance of the carnival.

"He's here." Waffle said simply, walking in after her friends caught up.

"How do you know?" Kaity asked, following next to her. Waffle grinned, and went up to a man at a 'test-your-strength' game.

"Mind if I try?" she asked, giving the man a dollar to play.  
"Sure, don't break a nail, sweetheart." He chuckled. Waffle faked a laugh and slammed the rubber hammer down. A loud _THUD _was heard as the hammer hit the base and shot the weight up the pole. A _CLANG_ followed at the weight smacked the bell at the top.

Waffle looked smugly at the astounded man, "And I didn't even break a nail." She grinned smugly. She took a prize and set back to their mission. "That's what you heard, Vector." Waffle explained. Now we just gotta find where Charmy's being held."

"Maybe the time has something to do with it." Vector suggested.

"But what's so important about eight-twenty?" Snow asked. The gang stood in thought when Espio's eyes fell on a chalk board near-by.

"High-tide." He said, pointing to the board. The gang looked over in confusion until they saw 'High-tide: 8:20 PM' "He's gonna drown Charmy."

"We gotta find 'im then!" Snow said, looking at a watch, "We've got ten minutes!" she screeched. The five ran to the beach and frantically looked around for Charmy, calling his name.

"Look!" Waffle pointed to a wooden box, cleverly hidden among other wooden debris.

"He's gotta be in there!" Vector said, "Only five minutes!" They rushed to their friend, but were stopped as a familiar cat stood in their path. "Let us through, Fear." Vector growled fiercely.

Fear only grinned, "No, I think I'll just kill you all here." The blue cat lunged at Waffle, who put her guard up. She found she didn't need it when she heard Fear suddenly growl in anger and pain. The tan vixen looked at their attacker, Kaity had him pinned.

"You guys go, I'll take care of Fear." She instructed.

**This story was actually pretty fun to work on...**


	13. Beenapped!:SOLVED

**The final chapter of Bee-napped!**

Chapter 5: Bee-napped!: SOLVED

Waffle snapped her attention to Espio as he called out for her, instructing her to come. She did so, leaving her chameleon friend to face the cat alone. Espio was pulling on the boards of the crate, none cracking loose, despite their old look.

"I can't get 'em off." Espio grunted, trying to get it off using a kunai. Vector pushed the chameleon to the side.

"Move." He demanded. The green croc's fist slammed through the wood like they were toothpicks. He looked through the small hole he had made, Charmy stared back, his eyes filled with fear and relief. "I can see 'im!" Vector said, crashing through more wood for a doorway. Waffle pushed her way through and grabbed Charmy, but couldn't move him.

"He's tied here." Waffle said, pulling once more. Snow ducked under the water, and appeared again after a minute.

"We gotta cut 'im loose." Snow said, taking a breath before diving back under. No one could see what was happening through the less than clean ocean water that was almost touching the top of the box. They all waited for Snow to come back up, which happened in a matter of seconds. This time, Charmy was easily pulled loose and carried away from the tide. The bee was still tied, only now more relaxed. Espio sawed through the ropes easily with his kunai.

"You okay, Charmy?" he asked, making sure his bee friend was still breathing. Charmy nodded weakly.

"Thanks guys." Charmy whispered.

**OoOoO**

As Waffle and her friends left to help Charmy, Kaity stood ready to take Fear down. Her opponent grinned in his usual knowing way.

"Well, I see you have a death wish. Very well, I'll fulfill it for you." He jumped at his opponent, who side-stepped and kicked him hard in the back, sending him to the ground. The blue cat rolled, got to his feet, and lunged at Kaity. This time, knocking her down into the cold sand. He held her tightly as she struggled, sudden flashes made her movements slow. Gun shots, a fire, screaming, crying. The chameleon's head began to spin hard, she knew where these were coming from, but didn't want them. Fear obviously saw this and took advantage of this moment to throw her across the beach. Kaity's body slid along the sand until she came to a halt. She jumped to her feet, not ready to give up. She dashed across the sand and hit Fear from behind, knocking his senses away for a second. "You already know I'll win." Fear said, standing up nonchalantly and dusting sand off his shirt. That's when Kaity noticed the change in Fear's clothing. Rather than his indescribable normal clothing, his new look has much more modern. A black t-shirt and pants. Matching colored shoes, and fingerless gloves that also showed his knuckles.

"Well, I find I'm wrong sometimes." Kaity replied back, throwing another punch, "And I wouldn't be surprised if I was this time." Fear countered her fist with a sharp blow to the chameleon's gut. She fell down in pain, and suddenly felt that she couldn't move; pain from other attacks was starting to kick in. Her cat opponent grinned as he lifted the chameleon to eye level with himself, being roughly the same size as Vector. The cat held a blade tightly with his free hand, and brought it back, ready to strike the chameleon. The suspended chameleon closed her eyes, waiting for anymore pain she would feel, but instead hit the sand with a soft _thud_. Vector had tackled Fear from the side and pinned him to the ground. Everyone knew Vector could be scary if he got mad, but no one could ever imagine him looking this scary. The croc's eyes burned hatefully as he started at the cat below him. Before another move could have been made, Fear disappeared; he seemed to fade into nothing and eventually was nothing. Vector sat in the sand, stunned. Fear had obviously found another way to teleport.

"He...he got away..." Vector said at last, his tone showed how stunned he was.

"I expected as much." Espio shrugged, holding Charmy gently, "A guy who can teleport can go anywhere at anytime, even if a hundred pound crocodile is on 'im."

"Was that a fat joke?" Vector glared at his younger teammate. Espio didn't respond to the question.

"Guys, we gotta get Charmy back to the agency." Snow said, taking Charmy from Espio. "Let 'im rest for a while." The others followed after pulling Vector to his feet.

**Yay! The bee is saved! And there was much rejoicing. (yay)**


	14. Manga Murder

**This is the final short story for this fic. But this one seems to be much more popular than the first, (could be 'cause I have more friends now) I may add a third. I have this weird thing where everything has to be even, and 'cause there were four cases in the last 'This is What We Do' there'll be four cases in thie one. Okay, copyrights for this short case: the Chaotix are (C) to SEGA, Waffle the Fox is (C) to Waffle the Fox, Snow the White Tiger is copyright to Rad-Red (DA name), and Kaity the Chameleon belongs to me.**

**Summery: People and Mobians alike are popping up dead, but no one knows why. The attacker seems to strike anyone for no reason. Until the Chaotix find a clue that could help stop future crimes and find the killer.**

Chapter 1: Manga Murder

The Chaotix ducked under the police tape and went onto the scene of the crime. Two female civilians, one blond human and the other a cinnamon colored rabbit. Both were lying in the same position, one arm bent at an impossible angle, both wrists slit and to top it all off, a large, deep stab wound in the chest.

"Chaos...who'd take the time ta do this?" Snow breathed.

"Some creep." Waffle shrugged. Though the site wasn't pleasant, she had grown used to seeing things like this.

"Well, they went down pretty easy too." Kaity said, examining the scene around them, nothing was thrown around, and there were no signs on the two victims that they had struggled.

"See? This is why I train you." Espio said, examining the blond human girl. The chameleon found a couple of purses close by, telling the detectives who both girls were. "So the motive wasn't robbery."

"We're never gonna get off that easy, are we?" Vector sighed.

"Nope." Charmy shook his head with a smile on his face.

**OoOoO**

"The human's name was Sidney, and the rabbit was Alexandria." Espio said, showing the rest of the detectives what he had found. "Both students at S.S. high." The rest of the group moaned, that was the last place they wanted to be, after what had happened there before.

"I thought we threw that Jack creep away already." Kaity said.

"Yeah, but he had friends, remember." Vector said.

"Yeah, friends who wanna kill us now." Waffle remarked. "But, we can't just assume it's their fault."

"True, but they're not off the suspect list either." Kaity said. "They did try to kill someone, remember."

"She died anyway." Charmy said in a depressing tone. There was a moment of silence, as if it were a moment of silence for Gina Wilkin.

**OoOoO**

The six arrived at the high school just as a bell rang. The students all going their different ways, made way for the Chaotix. They could name a few faces from their last visit, but didn't bother to stop to talk, rather, went directly to the principle's office.

"Oh, hello." the principle said, obviously expecting them to come. "Please, sit down." She was an off-white panther with a dazzlingly white smile. The Chaotix sat down or leaned against a near-by wall.

"We're here about the murder of Sydney and Alexandria." Vector said flatly.

"Oh, yes, poor girls." She looked at the top of her desk. "It seems this school is prone to accidents."

"Accidents?" Kaity asked.

"Yes, I believe you all know about what had happened to Gina Wilkin, it was such a shame."

"That's wasn't an accident, that was almost murder." Waffle growled.

She looked surprised by Waffle's statement, "I'm sure those boys were just fooling around."

"No, they summoned a demon and it attacked us." Espio said from his place next to Kaity, "We were on that case." The principle seemed a little surprised at this also.

"R-really?" she asked, her voice trembled as she spoke. "I-I'm sure Jack didn't do anything they said on purpose."

"It looked like it was." Snow said. The white tiger noted that the principle was tapping nervously on her desk with a pencil. Snow also noted the name tag on her desk: _T.T. Opers_ it read.

"You like anagrams?" Kaity asked suddenly, seeing a small stack of anagram books on the principle's desk.

"Oh, yes. They've always been a hobby of mine." Mrs. Opers smiled.

"What's an anagram?" Charmy asked, his head tilted to one side.

"It's a word that's been mixed up to make another word." Espio explained.

"Is there anything else you need from me, detectives?" the principle asked.

"No, thanks for yer time, Mrs." Vector said, motioning for his team to follow him.

**Well, a pretty slow beginning...anagrams annoy me!**


	15. Time to Snoop

**Yay! No school gives more more time to update!**

Chapter 2: Time to Snoop

Espio turned the computer screen to show his friends what he had found.

"Both victims had dated Jack at sometime or another." He said as the others looked at the screen.

"Okay, that' something to consider." Vector said thoughtfully.

"If Jack is even involved in this case." Waffle pointed out.

"Even is he isn't, this is still a good lead."

"So, whadda we now?" Kaity asked.

"Now, we go look for something that could or couldn't help solve this case." Without waiting for anyone to ask, Vector ran out the door and the other five ran quickly after him.

**OoOoO**

The six went back to the high school and into the main office.

"'scuse us, we're lookin' for Mrs. Opers." Vector said. The woman behind the desk, a brunette human of about twenty, looked at them.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone in the school named 'Opers'." She said.

"The principle." Espio added.

"Oh, she's not here. Do you need something?"

"We just need ta look around." Vector said.

"I suppose I could let you go in." The woman said thoughtfully.

"We'd appreciate it." Waffle said with a smile, as they walked past her and into the principle's office. "Oh, and keep this a secret, please?"

The woman behind the desk nodded. "Of course."

**OoOoO**

Inside the office, the Chaotix were sifting through everything, being careful to put it back in place. They found several finished anagram books in most of the drawers. Some were not started, and some half finished. One drawer held several manga-styled books held together with string or staples. Waffle, being the one who found the manga comics, grabbed one off the top and flipped through it.

"Hey guys, look at these." Waffle said quietly, incase someone on the outside would hear.

"What is it?" Snow asked, taking one of the Manga comics.

"Look at these," Waffle repeated, "Most of them seem fine, but the latest few look like crime scenes."

"She's right!" Snow gasped, showing her team the picture of a human girl and rabbit lying dead in the same positions as the two girls they had seen as victims. Kaity grabbed it and examined the picture.

"This is the last page." She observed, flipping through the other pages. "Guys...I think this was used as a guide on how to kill those girls."

"Everything the killer did is in there?" Espio said, looking over Kaity's shoulder to see.

"I'm guessing 'yes'." Kaity nodded.

"So, did Opers do it?" Vector asked.

"It's possible." Waffle shrugged, "But she's also the principle, so she could've taken it from a student."

"That's true..." Vector said, trying to think of anyone in the school who would want to kill the two girls. There was sudden chatter outside that caught the Chaotix's attention.

The brunette woman spoke first, "Oh, hello, Mrs." She said, her voice sounded a bit nervous hiding under a cheery tone.

"Hello." The other voice belonged to Mrs. Opers. "Did I get any calls while I was out?"

"No, ma'am."

"I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." The sudden footsteps toward the door alarmed the Chaotix that they were about to be busted.

"We gotta get outta here!" Charmy said in a loud whisper.

"I know." Vector growled in whispered tones also, "Quick! Out the window!" Vector went over and opened the nearest window and proceeded to climb out with Charmy. Espio help Waffle out and Kaity pushed Snow out and closed the window. They ducked down under the sill and listened, the glass was thin enough to hear through. Mrs. Opers was humming quietly to herself as she sat down. The Chaotix took that as a cue to run, and did just that.

**Dang it, I was do proud of myself when I saw this looked long in the document, how do I keep forgetting documents make things look longer? heh, the Chaotix are sneaky, they climbed out the window!**


	16. Shocking Discoveres

**Almost done with this fic...Kinda sad though...**

Chapter 3: Shocking Discoveries

The Chaotix stopped at the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Okay, that's cuttin' it a bit close." Vector panted.

"But, we found out some useful stuff." Waffle said. "If we can find who the Manga comics belong to, we might be able to figure out who the one drawing them are."

"And being closer to finding the killer." Snow put in.

"Or, we could just look for a signature." Espio shrugged.

"The manga's are back at the school." Vector pointed out. Espio grinned and showed his team a page he'd taken. "You...She might notice!" Vector gasped.

"But it may help us." Espio grinned. Kaity took the page from Espio and studied it carefully.

"Where would a signature be?" she asked.

"Usually anywhere." Waffle said, looking at the page also.

"In the mean time, we gotta keep a watch on the principle, and that school." Vector said.

"Once we find who get's these, we find the killer." Espio nodded. Though each member agreed it was an unlikely plan, Espio and Kaity ran back to the school for spying while the rest looked into the page Espio took.

**OoOoO**

No signature was found on the page. And the group of four was checking files again for something they've missed.

"A lot of stuff doesn't show up on files." Waffle mentioned.

"We're still gonna have ta look." Vector said, clicking on different names and finding everything they could about them. "Hey, look!" Vector pointed to the screen, a yellow sparrow was in the screen. "This guy used to be Alexandria's boyfriend."

"And?" Snow asked, studying the screen.

"Says here he's pretty good at Manga art." Vector grinned.

"Possible suspect?" Waffle questioned.

"Well, the two did break up a little while ago."

"And what did Sidney have to do with that?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then why kill her?"

"Maybe a friend's ex-girlfriend." Snow said, deep in thought.

"True, but something feels wrong about it." Waffle said, looking at the picture, trying to find what it was that they were missing.

**OoOoO**

Espio and Kaity stood invisibly outside the window they had escaped from before, watching the principle intently.

"So far nothing." Kaity muttered. The two spoke in low voices.

"Yeah, that hw it is a lot. But sometimes we find something interesting." Espio replied. "Wait, what's she doing?" Espio and Kaity both leaned close to the window to see what she held in her hands.

"False alarm, anagrams again." Kaity sighed. "Chaos, what is it with this lady's obsession over anagrams?"

Espio shrugged as he continued to watch. "Now that brunette is doin' something." He whispered to his partner. Kaity watched also. The women who had let them in before handed Mrs. Opers a business envelope. The principle took it and dismissed the assistant. As soon as the other woman was gone, Mrs. Opers opened the envelope and pulled out a small binding of papers held together by string.

"Are...are those-" Kaity started.

"Shh!" Espio hissed to silence her. "We can't see 'em from this angle."

"Wait 'till she gets to the last one, you can usually see through the paper." The principle took her time flipping through and studying each page. She finally made it to the last page and the two chameleons could see faint outlines of bodies drawn of the page. "I think that's them." Kaity whispered. The principle's head suddenly snapped up and looked toward the chameleon's watching her. Both reptiles froze, neither moving or breathing. The panther got up and went over to the window, her eyes never leaving the spot where both chameleon's stood. "Do you think she knows?"

"If you don't keep quiet, she might." Espio said quietly. The panther unlocked the window and opened it. Her look turned into a smile as a breeze came into the room. She went back to her desk to work on other school-related things.

"That was too close." Kaity breathed.

"Yes, but now we can go see what those papers are." Espio said, climbing into the window. Kaity waited for a moment before climbing in herself. Both chameleon's careful of where they stepped, circled around to the desk and looked at the top page of the papers that were in the business envelope. It was exactly what they thought it was, A small Manga-styled comic. Next to them, Mrs. Opers was signing papers for something for the school when Espio caught a look as her signature. He could feel Kaity was looking too. Though invisible, the chameleons looked at each other with a nod and quietly left the office. Both in a hurry to tell about what they had just found out.

**Gasp! What'd Espio and Kaity find out? What's missing from the case? Is the next chapter the last?...Yeah, probably.**


	17. Manga Murder: SOLVED

**The final chapter of the fic. Enjoy it, people.**

Chapter 4: Manga Murder: SOLVED

Espio pushed to door open and the two chameleons ran into the CDA, startling the other detectives out of their thoughts.

"Guys," Espio said, struggling to catch his breath. "We know who did it."

"And why." Kaity added, falling onto the green couch.

"Okay, who is it?" Vector asked, not bothering to let the two chameleon's catch their breath.

"All we'll say for now is it's the principle." Espio said. "The rest you'll find out when we arrest her." Both chameleons now had rested enough to go running through the city to get back the S.S. High.

**OoOoO**

The six detectives strode into the school and into the main office like they had the day before. This time, Mrs. Opers was there. They opened the door and only caught a glimpse of the panther principle hurriedly stashing something under a pile of papers.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"Well, you could confess to killing those two girls." Espio said. The principle looked shocked at the statement. Not the 'what are you talking about?' kind of shock, the 'oh chaos, how'd you find out!?' kind of shock. "Wha-What do you mean?" she asked at last.

"You killed those two girls, and you used this as a guide." Kaity pulled the copy they had found before out of its drawer. The panther snatched it back and growled.

"Don't be ridiculous." She growled. "I didn't kill any of the students, I would never."

"Of course you would. If you son wanted you to." Espio said. All but Kaity looked at him in shock.

"Son?" Vector asked.

"Yes, son. Jack Potters." Espio nodded.

"But they don't even have the same last name." Charmy protested.

"Two people don't have to have the last name to be related, Charmy. But Jack's mom did have his last name."

"And her name is Opers." Snow said.

"T.T. Opers." Kaity said, writing it down. "But, Mrs. Opers has a love for anagrams, remember?" Kaity switched the letters around and showed the paper to her bewildered team.

"If you change around the letters in 'T.T. Opers, then you get _Potters_." Espio said.

"That proves nothing! It could be a coincidence." The principle said frantically.

"She's got a point." Waffle said. "And how do you guys know she's been gettin' the Manga comics?"

"When we were here earlier, Mrs. Potters got an envelope with this in it." Espio reached under the pile and showed everyone the small pile of paper the two chameleon's had seen earlier.

"Plus," Kaity picked up a paper off the desk that looked important, "Look at her signature." On the bottom line was the 'Jude S. Potters'. "Not to mention the uncanny resemblance to Jack."

"I'm sure there are plenty of grey panthers." Mrs. Potters said.

"I'm sure there are also. But not many with the last name 'Potters'."

"And how about the why?" Vector said.

"Well, she's Jacks mother. Jack was thrown in jail, and is angry. So, he gets his mom, the school's principle to kill any girl he's ever gone out with.

"Why them?" Snow asked.

"It's because he's angry at Gina for ruining him." Espio took over, "But because she's not alive to take the punishment, he had to direct his anger at another person, via his ex-girlfriends."

"So it's some pathological anger issue?"

"No, is a vengeance issue."

"And of course, his mom was ready to come to his aid." Kaity said. They turned to the panther, who sat stunned. "Should we go on?"

"How...How'd you figure it out?" the panther's voice was filled with disbelief. "This plan was perfect; nothing could've gone wrong with it."

"Any detective will tell you that no crime is perfect." Espio said in his low voice. With that being said, they cuffed the principle and took her to the police station.

**OoOoO**

Charmy slammed through the front door of the CDA after a trip to and ice cream parlor. Vector walked in after the bee, though keeping a distance from the speeding bee.

"Well, that went better than expected." Vector nodded.

"The case or the ice cream thing?" Waffle asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go wait for the sugar rush to be over." Kaity shrugged, walking up the stairs. Espio followed up after her and found her sitting in her shared room with a novel, as usual.

"Ya know," Espio said, sitting down next to his friend. "You never told me what Gina meant."

"Espio, just let it go!" Kaity fumed, her muzzle was going shades redder but also had the excuse of looking mad.

"Do you know something about it?" he asked, watching for a reaction in his friend.

"No." Kaity said, folding her arms in front of her.

"Oh well, if only we knew." Espio shrugged, but his tone said he wasn't prepared to take that as an answer. He got up off the bed and walked out of the room leaving his chameleon friend alone.

"If only, if only." Kaity whispered.

**Yes, the final case is solved! Beware the bee with a sugar rush!**


End file.
